


Malas costumbres

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Feelings, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Sendai Frogs Cameos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Después de cuatro meses sin verse, Kentarou decide romper sus viejos hábitos y visitar a Yahaba en su trabajo.Lo que sucede a continuación es lo más predecible que la vida le tiene preparado.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Malas costumbres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, para la mejor hermana del mundo y la kyouhaba shipper más entusiasta que conozco. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! 
> 
> Advierto que acá hay *SPOILERS DEL MANGA DE HAIKYUU*. Creo que realmente no tiene muchos detalles, pero está ambientado en el futuro/hacia el final del manga. Puedes leerlo un poco bajo tu propio riesgo porque creo que lo que más "arruina" es a qué se dedican Kyoutani y Yahaba. Para los que sí leyeron el manga, a mis brazos y espero que disfrutes este viaje conmigo.

Llueve.

Kentarou se ajusta la capucha lo mejor que puede mientras escucha los truenos por encima de su cabeza. Aprieta el manubrio de su bicicleta mientras la hace rodar sobre la acera, moviéndose despacio entre la gente.

El frío le hace cosquillas en las orejas, deslizándose hasta llegarle a la punta de la nariz. Hay algunas gotas de lluvia en su mejilla, porque la tormenta llegó de improviso y apenas le dio tiempo para cubrirse. Se siente atrapado, porque no va a subirse al autobús con su bicicleta. Sus zapatillas, engomadas y húmedas, marcan un paso que ya conoce de memoria. Kentarou reconoce todos los detalles de aquella calle, sin importar que ahora esté atestada de gente que está buscando guarecerse de la lluvia.

Hay una librería justo a su izquierda, que siempre tiene libros infantiles en la estantería principal. Ahora tiene el letrero de “cerrado” en la puerta. Kentarou recuerda que varias veces entró a la librería como una forma de matar el tiempo. Un par de metros más adelante está una tienda de mascotas, aunque Kentarou no quiera prestar atención, es muy difícil ignorar a los perritos que raspan el cristal, una y otra vez. En una ocasión estuvo tentado a entrar, pero después decidió que no era buena idea. Después de todo, viviendo solo y con el ritmo de vida que lleva, seguro que no podrá dedicarle tiempo a una mascota.

La lluvia continúa cayendo con fuerza sobre la calle, causando más tráfico que de costumbre a esta hora. Kentarou siente la humedad y el frío colársele entre los huesos, pero no detiene el paso. Cuando cruza delante de la cafetería, se sostiene con fuerza de la bicicleta, como si pudiera perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro. Una parte de él, una vocecita que suena como su yo adolescente, le recuerda que puede retroceder unos cuantos pasos y cruzar la calle. Pero su yo del presente, el Kentarou que finge todo el tiempo que está por encima de nimiedades, le dice que no tiene por qué cruzar la calle en medio de semejante tormenta. Seguirá adelante para continuar bajo techo en medio de la tormenta, sin importar que unos pasos por delante de él esté el letrero del gimnasio.

Kentarou recuerda cómo, tres meses antes, solía frecuentar aquel gimnasio con demasiada frecuencia. Tiene otro gimnasio más cerca de casa, así que no solía venir aquí por conveniencia. Las razones eran más burdas, mucho menos prácticas y cargadas de instinto, de la necesidad de compañía. Kentarou chasquea la lengua justo cuando evade un charco sobre la acera, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez no ha cambiado demasiado en todo este tiempo.

Ya no tiene diecisiete, lleva casi veintitrés años a cuestas, pero sigue huyendo cuando se siente acorralado. Al menos ya no lo hace con el voleibol, pero su manía de correr en sentido contrario cuando hay algo que no quiere afrontar sigue siendo más poderosa que él. Es como un fuego interno que no le cabe en el cuerpo y que obliga a Kentarou a huir despavorido, a pesar de que una pequeña parte de él sabe que no está haciendo lo correcto. Para Kentarou, huir es como soltar un balde lleno de esperanza porque el peso le resulta demasiado abrumador.

Pero la vida, justo como la lluvia, es un ciclo que no se detiene. Nace de las nubes, se precipita, se encoge en la tierra y luego vuelve a empezar.

—¿Kyoutani?

Como un espectro fantasmal, la voz de Yahaba retumba por encima del sonido de los truenos y de las gotas de lluvia. Kentarou detiene el paso, echándose a un lado de la acera para no convertirse en un obstáculo para el resto de los peatones. Yahaba está apoyado en la puerta del gimnasio, mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas, lleva puesta una chaqueta deportiva y guantes, luce exactamente igual a sus recuerdos. Yahaba tiene el pelo húmedo y Kentarou deduce que acaba de tomar un baño, lo que significa que terminó su jornada laboral.

Yahaba continúa mirándolo con la misma expresión, cejas arriba y nariz arrugada. Es una expresión dura y cargada de ansiedad, impaciente por una respuesta. Kentarou se muerde los labios, aspirando de pronto la humedad del ambiente. Tiene muchas respuestas para Yahaba, decenas de excusas que no harán más que dejarlo en ridículo. Así que, por esta vez, Kentarou decide ser sincero.

—Me topé con la lluvia en el camino y tomé mi atajo favorito. —Kentarou sigue mirando a Yahaba con los labios muy apretados, conteniendo de pronto la vorágine de sentimientos que se apoderan de él—. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

Aunque nada de lo que dice es un chiste, Yahaba se ríe. Su risa se pierde en medio del murmullo de la lluvia, así que Kentarou adivina el sonido por cómo se le arrugan los pliegues de la piel alrededor de los ojos y cómo brota el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kentarou aprieta con más fuerza el manubrio de la bicicleta, llenándose los pulmones con la presencia de Yahaba, que irradia una fuerza tan magnética que le impide moverse.

—Hace cuatro meses.

Yahaba lo dice todavía con una sonrisa y con los hombros caídos. Kentarou reconoce el brillo desafiante en los ojos de Yahaba, quien está reclamándole en silencio que es su culpa que no se hayan visto en cuatro meses. La última vez que se vieron, estuvieron más cerca de la cuenta y puede que Kentarou, con un par de cervezas encima, le haya tocado el rostro, frotándole las mejillas con las palmas de las manos. Cuando recuerda la expresión de Yahaba, con los ojos entrecerrados y entregado por completo a sus caricias, es como recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago, removiéndolo de afuera hacia dentro. Se queda sin aire y con la garganta seca, atrapado en las consecuencias de su propia cobardía.

—Cuatro meses y dos semanas. —Kentarou se siente ridículo y completamente desprotegido cuando hace aquella corrección. Pero es cierto, han pasado exactamente cuatro meses y dos semanas desde que dejaron de verse. Kentarou no pudo soportar el peso de sus sentimientos y decidió que ignorar sus llamadas sería lo más inteligente.

Yahaba asiente despacio, sin llevarle la contraria, mientras esconde las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Siempre que imaginó esta conversación fue con Yahaba recriminándole por ser un idiota y un desconsiderado, por ignorarlo hasta que dejó de escribirle. Pero el Yahaba que está frente a él no le recrimina nada, ni siquiera parece enfadado por verlo aparecer así de pronto en su trabajo. Kentarou no sabe qué hacer con esta información, pero aguarda que sea Yahaba quien tome los hilos de la conversación.

—Es bueno verte, Kyoutani. Pensé que como eras un deportista muy ocupado ya te habías olvidado de mí. —Yahaba pronuncia la sonrisa, es un gesto calcado a la primera vez que Kyoutani lo vio vestido con la camiseta de capitán. Yahaba, hecho un manojo de nervios, le había preguntado cómo se veía. Kentarou, demasiado abrumado como para mentir, le había dicho con voz rasposa que la camiseta le sentaba muy bien. Entonces, Yahaba le sonrió de la misma manera que ahora, con los labios ensanchados de alegría y los ojos tan brillantes y enceguecedores como las luces de un gimnasio. Kentarou, antes y ahora, se quedó sin aliento.

—Creo que cuatro meses me han servido para comprobar que ya no puedo deshacerme de ti… —le responde con sorna, intentando en vano hacer una broma. Está seguro que no lo consigue, pero Yahaba se ríe igual, celebrando su sentido del humor tan retorcido.

Kentarou no deja de pensar que, años atrás, Yahaba habría hecho valer su posición como capitán para mandarlo a la mierda sin consecuencias negativas. Pero ahora lo único que hace es acomodar el paraguas por encima de su cabeza y colocarse junto a él.

—Si quieres te hago compañía hasta mi parada de autobús.

La sugerencia de Yahaba se enmarca con el eco de la lluvia, que arremete contra el paraguas con fuerza. El arrullo le envuelve los sentidos, dotándolo de una calidez que le brota desde el pecho. Es una sensación placentera, muy parecida a cuando uno de sus remates cruza el otro lado de la red y se marca un punto para su equipo. Yahaba le hace un gesto para que lo acompañe, remarcando sus palabras. Kentarou no le responde, pero enfila sus pasos al compás de los de Yahaba, avanzando los dos en medio de aquella multitud de peatones.

+++

Una semana después, Kentarou regresa a las puertas del gimnasio donde trabaja Yahaba. Ya no está lloviendo, ni tampoco lleva consigo su bicicleta. Tiene puesta ropa deportiva y cuando entra, la chica que está en la recepción lo saluda como si fuera un viejo amigo. No le pregunta a qué viene ni tampoco si es afiliado, tan sólo le dice con una risita que Yahaba está en el gimnasio número dos, en el primer piso. Kentarou le da las gracias con los dientes apretados, pues está demasiado consciente de que el estómago le ruge y no precisamente porque tenga hambre.

Conoce el camino, sus pies podrían moverse solos sin necesidad de que Kentarou los guíe. Al subir las escaleras, el corazón le palpita con fuerza en el pecho. Es como un animal agitado, una presa que se esfuerza en huir de un predador a campo abierto. Se regaña a sí mismo, diciéndose que no está en peligro de muerte, que sólo esperará a que Yahaba termine de trabajar.

Hay un banco contiguo a la puerta que sin duda es nuevo, porque Kentarou no lo recuerda, pero lo agradece porque tiene un lugar dónde sentarse. Antes no hacía falta, porque llegaba a entrenar justo dos horas antes de que Yahaba terminara su turno y entonces ambos se iban juntos del gimnasio. Iba allí de tres a cuatro veces por semana, transformándose en una rutina que los envolvió a los dos demasiado rápido. Fue tal la rapidez con que estructuró su rutina diaria alrededor de Yahaba, que se asustó al punto de salir huyendo despavorido.

Kentarou, por lo visto, sigue teniendo muy malas costumbres.

Piensa en ello mientras espera, moviendo de manera compulsiva los pies, sintiéndose incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Cuando empezó a ignorar las llamadas de Yahaba, maldijo el momento en que se reencontraron en aquella reunión que organizaron sus _senpai_. Confirmó su asistencia a aquella cena con menos de doce horas de antelación y sólo porque Watari insistió muchas veces en que sería divertido verse todos. Llegó tarde al restaurante, arrastrando los pies y sentándose en el único asiento disponible que quedaba, justo al lado de Yahaba.

Lo que más recuerda de aquella cena es que Yahaba pidió un plato con huevos de salmón y se ofendió cuando Kentarou le dijo que tenía un paladar demasiado exquisito. Discutieron, como en los viejos tiempos, y acabaron intercambiando números de teléfono. Aquel intercambio desencadenó todo lo demás, todas las decisiones de Kentarou que lo llevaron a este momento, donde mueve los pies lo más rápido que puede para aplacar sus nervios.

—¿Crees que esto se considere acoso? Porque lo de la semana pasada fue hasta gracioso, pero no sé si esto sea denunciable.

Yahaba tiene las manos apoyadas en la cintura y lo mira con la misma irritación que utilizaba en la escuela, cuando ya era el capitán de Seijoh y tenía que disciplinarlo todo el tiempo. Kentarou se encoge de hombros, conteniendo todo el sarcasmo que lleva encima. Estira las piernas y se reclina contra la pared para mirar mejor a Yahaba. Tiene las mejillas brotadas de rubor y le brilla la frente de sudor, un espectáculo que a Kentarou le encoge el estómago como una bestia hambrienta que acaba de enfocarse en su nueva presa.

En todo lo que puede pensar es en lo mucho que lo echó de menos.

Cuatro meses y tres semanas después, Kentarou es capaz de admitir culpas y malas decisiones sin sentirse ridículo.

—Quería verte otra vez.

La expresión de Yahaba lo retrocede a varios años atrás, a la primera vez que Kentarou lo llamó “capitán”. El rostro pálido, presa de la sorpresa, con los ojos enormes y brillantes, mirándolo con extrañeza. Yahaba aprieta los labios, en un puchero mal contenido, que le recuerda al adolescente que encandiló a Kentarou cuando todavía era demasiado inmaduro para descifrar por qué su pecho bullía cada vez que Yahaba abría la boca.

—Eso también es denunciable… —susurra Yahaba, mientras ladea el rostro de lado a lado. Kentarou cierra los puños sobre las rodillas y encaja la vista en él, pues ya es incapaz de ceder terreno.

—¿Por qué? ¿Decir la verdad ahora es delito?

—Es denunciable que cuatro meses después vengas a mi trabajo a decírmelo. Te llamé muchas veces, Kyoutani. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera tenías que decirme lo que yo quería escuchar. Con contestarme el teléfono habría bastado. —Yahaba se cruza de brazos, con la barbilla en alto y la espalda recta, como si quisiera engrandecerse ante sus ojos. Kentarou lo escucha con todo el cuerpo temblando de manera incontrolable. Las palabras de Yahaba son un cruel recordatorio de todo el daño que es capaz de hacer por ser tan cobarde e impulsivo.

Kentarou se humedece los labios, preguntándose si esta vez la sinceridad será suficiente.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Creo que todavía no se me da bien eso de jugar en equipo, pero… —Kentarou siente la ansiedad encenderle las mejillas y la vergüenza causarle escalofríos en el cuerpo. Es como si tuviera todos los músculos entumecidos luego de un juego particularmente agotador—… pero quiero intentarlo. Esta vez en serio, Yahaba.

Él es malo con las palabras, lo único que hace es escupirlas, una tras otra, esperando que tengan algún sentido. Esta ocasión es especialmente desesperante porque Yahaba continúa mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable y Kentarou no sabe si, una vez más, metió la pata hasta el fondo. Siente el impulso de levantarse y transmitirle todo lo que siente con un beso, porque lleva extrañándolo desde hace más de cuatro meses. Pero incluso él, un desastre en las relaciones interpersonales, sabe que no puede hacer eso.

Así que se contiene, permaneciendo como una estatua, aguardando que Yahaba finalmente se convenza de que él no vale la pena.

—Eres… eres un completo idiota… —Yahaba suaviza la expresión, a pesar de que lo está insultando. Relaja los labios, dibujando una sonrisa enigmática que agita la esperanza dentro de él. Yahaba da un par de pasos al frente y lo mira de la misma manera que años antes, cuando estaba a unos pasos de Kentarou en la cancha y recitaba instrucciones antes de un partido. Kentarou se queda muy quieto mientras Yahaba se inclina hacia él. Están tan cerca que la respiración de Yahaba le hace cosquillas en el rostro, pero hace un esfuerzo y continúa inmóvil. Yahaba le regala una sonrisa que le afloja todos los músculos del cuerpo y le roba un gemido de sorpresa—. Termino en cuarenta y cinco minutos, por si te interesa.

Kentarou parpadea y Yahaba vuelve a reírse, incorporándose y retrocediendo unos pasos. Está tentado a tomarlo del brazo e impedirle que se vaya, pero no cree que sea la mejor forma de terminar esta conversación. Kentarou, tan acostumbrado a tener la última palabra, está dispuesto a aceptar los términos de Yahaba. Después de todo, llevan meses sin verse por su culpa, así que puede esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Instalé un juego en el teléfono que es sobre un perro que tiene que desenterrar tesoros, sé que se oye ridículo, pero es muy adictivo… —dice de pronto, mientras saca el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Es una confesión infantil, dejándolo en evidencia, pero eso no lo detiene. Cuando mira a Yahaba de nuevo, es su turno de sonreír—. Puedo esperar.

+++

Tres días después, Kentarou renueva su membresía en el gimnasio donde trabaja Yahaba. La chica de la recepción parece encantada de actualizar sus datos y le da la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa. Kentarou reserva un espacio para él en los casilleros y decide que entrenar en la bicicleta estática por cuarenta minutos y después usar la caminadora, es una buena rutina para empezar. Sabe que Yahaba terminará de trabajar aproximadamente en dos horas, así que esta vez puede aprovechar el tiempo sin remordimientos.

Yahaba y él continúan pisando un terreno pantanoso, una bruma incómoda de la que Kentarou todavía no sabe cómo deshacerse. Quiere considerarse afortunado de que Yahaba no lo haya mandado a la mierda de manera definitiva. Cuando están a solas, la sonrisa de Yahaba sigue alumbrando más que las marquesinas de las tiendas en las noches de Miyagi. A Kentarou le parece ridículo tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero la compañía de Yahaba es tan placentera que no puede creer que se haya privado de ella por más de cuatro meses.

Está seguro que, visto con otros ojos, Kentarou queda como un completo idiota por haberse alejado como un cobarde. Pero, como es demasiado cabezota como para pedir la opinión de alguien más, tendrá que conformarse con el peor juez para esta situación: él mismo.

Cuando se encuentra con Yahaba, exactamente dos horas después, ambos están en los casilleros. El de Kentarou queda en el extremo izquierdo y es diminuto, porque en ese momento era el único disponible, así que apenas cabe su bolso deportivo. El de Yahaba está justo en el extremo contrario, luce muy amplio y tiene una pegatina circular, de color verde, con algo escrito en el centro que Kentarou no alcanza a distinguir desde donde está. De todas formas, la inscripción en el casillero no le importa porque los hombros de Yahaba, descubiertos gracias a la camiseta que lleva puesta, son mucho más atrayentes.

Yahaba le está dando la espalda, moviendo los brazos para sacar algunas de sus pertenencias personales de la bolsa negra que tiene en el casillero. Kentarou reconoce la bolsa, tiene pines en una de las mangas, son muy coloridos, recuerdos de viajes que Yahaba ha hecho con sus padres a lo largo de los años. Sabe que para él guardan un valor muy sentimental.

No puede resistir la tentación de acercarse, por mucho que sea consciente que hay algunas personas más en los vestidores. Kentarou se acerca y lo abraza por detrás, descansando la frente en uno de los hombros de Yahaba. Inspira hondo, deleitándose con aquel aroma que le resulta tan familiar. Para Kentarou es como una invitación a volver a lugares comunes, cuando conocía cada rincón de la geografía de Yahaba.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

Aunque Yahaba le habla en susurros, suena amenazante. En otro momento, Kentarou se habría sentido intimidado. Pero esos cuatro meses separados siguen haciendo mella en él, de modo que no se separa ni un milímetro. Al contrario, acaricia con las manos abiertas la cintura de Yahaba. Cuando éste se estremece, Kentarou se lo anota como un triunfo y lo celebra dándole un beso corto en el inicio del cuello.

—Te extrañé.

Kentarou también habla en susurros, pero sus palabras suenan más como una provocación que una amenaza. Yahaba parece entenderlo de la misma manera, porque le toma las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kentarou, calentándolos con su tacto. La piel de Yahaba es tersa, como un mantel muy resistente al paso del tiempo.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes, así que no sé si te vale como excusa… —ahora le parece que Yahaba, en lugar de amenazarlo, está conteniendo una carcajada. Kentarou no está seguro si está divertido al saberse dueño de la conversación, o si tan sólo se está burlando de él abiertamente.

A sus espaldas, Kentarou escucha murmuraciones y se pregunta si es porque no ha dejado de abrazar a Yahaba en ningún momento. Está seguro que alguien se está riendo, pero no está dispuesto a quitarse de la posición tan cómoda en la que está para confirmar sus sospechas. Si la gente los está viendo, a Kentarou no podría importarle menos.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que diga?

Con paciencia, más de la que tiene sobre la cancha, aguarda la respuesta de Yahaba. Éste se gira hacia él, sin soltar sus manos. Yahaba está sonriendo, con un gesto que le embriaga los sentidos. Kentarou se siente como esos pobres insectos, perdidos en medio de la noche, que no tienen más remedio que precipitarse hacia la luz a pesar de que eso representa una muerte segura. A Yahaba le brillan los ojos y tiene una expresión que tiene que ser ilegal en al menos un par de prefecturas.

—Me voy a bañar. —Con el dedo índice, Yahaba le da un toque rápido en los labios. Es un toque seco, que Kentarou apenas puede asimilar, pero que parece cargado de segundas intenciones. Parpadea, llevándose una mano a los labios, recorriendo el espectro de aquel roce de Yahaba—. Creo que no sabes, pero remodelaron el gimnasio, ahora tengo una ducha privada.

Cuando alza la vista hacia Yahaba, esta vez no parpadea. Kentarou lo mira con los labios entreabiertos, porque detecta complicidad en cada uno de sus gestos. De pronto se siente atrapado en una especie de encrucijada, sin saber cuál de todas las respuestas que tiene en la cabeza es la correcta. Yahaba continúa allí frente a él, con los labios apretados, conteniendo una sonrisa a medio consumir.

—Vas a arrepentirte de que te acompañe, Yahaba. —Kentarou se arrepiente apenas aquella pobre excusa sale de sus labios. A Yahaba también debe parecerle gracioso, porque se inclina hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando Yahaba le toca los labios otra vez, Kentarou usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener un gemido.

Yahaba tiene los ojos brillantes, es una visión que está seguro lo acompañará por días. Cada vez que lo asalten las dudas, evocará este momento en particular. Los ojos brillantes de Yahaba, invitándolo a hacerle compañía en la ducha.

—Lo dudo mucho, Kyoutani.

Las palabras de Yahaba son tan enfáticas como la sentencia de un juez. Con ese tono tan tajante, Kentarou no tiene cómo llevarle la contraria. 

+++

Kentarou se remueve entre las sábanas de la cama. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero está alerta y puede sentir todos los movimientos a su alrededor. Escucha los pasos tenues de Yahaba, sus pies descalzos se mueven con sigilo por toda la habitación. Es un ritmo pausado que le acaricia los sentidos y que le da una sensación de cotidianeidad que no sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Yahaba se mueve allí, en medio de la intimidad de Kentarou como si fuera su propia casa. Es una sensación simplemente maravillosa, y no deja de pensar que, hace tan sólo un par de meses atrás, Kentarou estaría lleno de dudas y angustia. Ahora la presencia de Yahaba sólo se siente como la transición natural de las cosas, una sucesión que, en lugar de acorralarlo, lo arropa con seguridad, recordándole que ya no hay nada qué temer. Fue precisamente por eso, porque estaba libre de dudas, que le pidió anoche que se quedara a dormir. Era entrada la madrugada y Yahaba no tenía por qué pedir un taxi cuando Kentarou no tenía problema en que se quedara con él.

Es de las mejores decisiones que ha tomado en su vida, nadie puede refutarle aquello.

Los movimientos de Yahaba cada vez se sienten más rápidos y certeros, lo que provoca que Kentarou abra por fin los ojos. Yahaba todavía tiene puestos los pantalones de dormir, pero ya está sin camiseta y tiene entre las manos su mochila deportiva. No está seguro cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que sus miradas se encuentran. El brillo en los ojos de Yahaba no es tan visceral como anoche, es menos malicioso y más cotidiano. Tiene un gesto más cálido e infantil en su rostro.

—¿Te vas tan temprano? —la voz de Kentarou suena como un sonido acuoso, arrastra las palabras con mucho esfuerzo porque tiene la lengua todavía adormecida.

Yahaba enarca ambas cejas, como si el sonido aplastado de Kentarou fuera más como una amenaza que frases de un hombre medio dormido.

—En algún momento tendré que trabajar, ¿o qué piensas? —Yahaba chasquea la lengua, pero coloca a mochila sobre una silla vacía, la misma que utiliza Kentarou a diario para sentarse a estudiar jugadas o para enfrascarse respondiendo el sinnúmero de mensajes que envían sus compañeros de equipo a diario.

—¿Tienes turno a esta hora? ¿El gimnasio de verdad abre tan temprano? —Kentarou pregunta con genuina curiosidad, porque él recuerda que todas las veces que frecuentó el lugar de trabajo de Yahaba, fue en horas de la tarde. Quizás es otra prueba de que han pasado varios meses sin verse, porque ya no conoce todos sus horarios.

—Cambié el turno con uno de mis compañeros… Empiezo en un par de horas, pero no podía soportar ver toda la habitación desordenada. —Yahaba se desliza por el borde de la cama, enroscándose junto a Kentarou. El cuerpo de Yahaba desprende calidez, se acopla a su lado como la pieza de rompecabezas que le hace falta. Antes de que él pueda hacerle alguna otra pregunta, Yahaba frota sus narices, una y otra vez, hasta hacerle cosquillas en todo el rostro. Kentarou lo besa con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras entrelaza bajo las sábanas su mano con la de Yahaba.

—Sigues siendo un maniático del control… —masculla, con los ojos entrecerrados, evocando otros tiempos, cuando Yahaba actuaba más como un comandante de policía que un capitán de voleibol. En su momento aquella actitud lo desesperaba al punto que los dos se enfrascaban en discusiones que parecían interminables, pero ahora Kentarou lo recuerda con nostalgia y también con una pizca de cariño. Desde ese entonces, la presencia de Yahaba le resultaba hipnótica, sólo que no sabía cómo aterrizar en palabras todos los sentimientos que éste le generaba. Kentarou tiene ganas de reírse de sí mismo, porque era un idiota antes y apenas ha mejorado mucho desde entonces. Al menos quiere creer que ahora es un poco menos cobarde.

—¿Es eso un halago o lo dices por fastidiarme? Porque déjame decirte que, si es lo segundo, no tienes muchas posibilidades de que me quede por mucho más tiempo… —le advierte Yahaba. Pero a pesar del tono amenazante de sus palabras, no se mueve ni un milímetro y deja sus manos entrelazadas. Kentarou le besa la muñeca, acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón para acercarse más a Yahaba. Los dos se quedan en silencio durante un instante, mientras Kentarou piensa que podría amanecer todos los días de la misma manera, con Yahaba a su lado. Es un pensamiento fugaz, un arrebato sentimental que lo hace sentir infantil.

—Puedo acompañarte —dice de pronto, abriendo los ojos y deleitándose con la expresión de sorpresa que le regala Yahaba. Lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios, que le evoca su época de estudiante, cuando Yahaba no estaba contento con alguno de sus saques o estaba particularmente obsesionado con perfeccionar una jugada. Kentarou pronuncia la sonrisa, un gesto blando y cálido que ni siquiera parece pertenecerle. Yahaba tiene ese extraño efecto en él, de sacudir sus cimientos y de llevarlo a límites que parecían completamente insospechados. Antes, esa cualidad de Yahaba le causaba temor, lo que le hizo huir despavorido y no contactarlo durante cuatro meses. Ahora, Kentarou se siente valeroso y acepta aquel cosquilleo en el pecho como algo nuevo.

Esta vez está dispuesto a jugársela con la incertidumbre, de la misma manera que afronta un partido de voleibol: con la esperanza de que todos sus remates sean perfectos.

—¿Acompañarme? ¿Adónde? —Yahaba arrastra las palabras, en un tono incómodo, como si supiera de qué está hablando, pero pregunta para saber que no lo está imaginando.

Kentarou se desliza el dedo índice por todo el antebrazo de Yahaba, sintiéndolo temblar ante el contacto. Recorre su piel despacio, hasta que llega a una de sus mejillas.

—A tu trabajo. Me queda de camino a la parada de autobús que siempre tomo. ¿Qué dices? —es una propuesta sincera, pero Yahaba luce sorprendido. Se queda en silencio, sopesando la respuesta, como si Kentarou le hubiera dicho algo impensable.

Siente el impulso de decirle que, si no quiere, no es necesario que acepte. Está a punto de decírselo de malos modos, de ser el Kentarou de cuatro meses atrás, o incluso peor, el Kentarou adolescente que siempre tenía el sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua, dispuesto a hacerlo enfadar. Así que, con el peso de estos cuatro meses sobre los hombros, Kentarou guarda absoluto silencio, esperando que Yahaba responda. Lo único que hace para enfatizar que espera una respuesta, es acariciarle el rostro. Incluso aunque obtenga una negativa, el roce de la piel de Yahaba es tan placentero que no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Yahaba suspira. Es un sonido hondo, que parece nacer desde lo más recóndito de su cuerpo. No es un sonido resignado, ni tampoco cargado de fastidio, más bien es como una brisa que acompaña los cambios de estaciones. Es una promesa de nuevos horizontes y caminos inexplorados.

Ahora es Yahaba quien se acerca hacia él, besándolo despacio, aprisionando sus labios entre los de Kentarou y robándole el aliento sin piedad alguna. Kentarou se siente a su merced, pero decide que no le importa. En este momento Yahaba podría hacer lo que quisiera con él y no podría importarle menos, siempre y cuando permanezca a su lado.

Quizás sí es cierto y con el paso de los meses se ha vuelto demasiado sentimental, un romántico empedernido, como el protagonista de una mala película.

—Está bien. Vayamos juntos. —Yahaba sonríe con todos los dientes y, de pronto, el mundo de Kentarou gira más rápido sobre su eje.

++

Tres días después, Kentarou llega al gimnasio unos quince minutos antes de que Yahaba termine de trabajar. Esta vez no ocupa ninguna de las máquinas ni hace ninguna rutina de ejercicio, porque tiene el cuerpo acalambrado de una larga jornada de entrenamiento con el equipo. Tienen un juego el fin de semana y él ya sabe por experiencia que lo mejor que puede regalarse a sí mismo son unas cuantas horas de descanso.

Sobre todo, si las horas de descanso incluyen a Yahaba.

Así que Kentarou lo espera sentado en la banca de la recepción, con los audífonos puestos y matando el tiempo con su teléfono. Se entretiene con aquel juego de búsqueda del tesoro que Koganegawa insistió por varios días seguidos que instalara. Kentarou sólo lo hizo por callarle la boca, pero su amigo tenía toda la razón al decirle que era adictivo. Aunque no piensa decírselo a Koganegawa, el día de ayer rompió su récord de puntuación.

Por supuesto, tampoco piensa decírselo a Yahaba.

—Lo siento, me entretuve, ¿llevas mucho esperando? —Yahaba surge tras la puerta de cristal del gimnasio. Tiene la mochila deportiva colgando de un hombro y el pelo húmedo, que le hace pensar a Kentarou en invitaciones a ducharse juntos. La fuerza de aquel recuerdo lo golpea tan rápido que está a punto de comentárselo a Yahaba, pero mientras se quita los audífonos, recuerda dónde se encuentra. Un par de metros frente a él está la recepcionista del gimnasio y no deja de salir gente detrás de la misma puerta de donde surgió Yahaba unos minutos antes.

—Llegué hace menos de media hora, da igual. —Kentarou se encoge de hombros, colgándose los audífonos alrededor del cuello. Estira las piernas, pero no tiene tiempo de ponerse de pie porque Yahaba se sienta a su lado. Kentarou se concentra en el murmullo de la gente y el sonido de la mochila al caer al suelo, porque apenas puede procesar que el rostro de Yahaba esté tan cercano al suyo.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de cerrar los ojos, porque el beso que le da Yahaba es rápido. Un gesto contenido pero íntimo, como si se lo hubiera dado en el comedor de su apartamento, justo antes de levantarse de la mesa, después de desayunar juntos. Kentarou se siente infantil porque se le aflojan las rodillas y le arde toda la piel del rostro, empezando desde la punta de la nariz hasta el contorno de las orejas. Quiere decirle a Yahaba que, según recuerda, a él no le agradaban las muestras espontáneas de afecto. Es un instinto primario, la necesidad de defenderse luego de quedar con la guardia baja.

Pero Yahaba le está sonriendo abiertamente, Kentarou puede contarle los pliegues alrededor de los ojos, radiantes de felicidad.

Quizás él no es el único que ha cambiado durante estos cuatro meses separados.

—No tenías que ser tan romántico, ¿sabes? —dice bruscamente, para sacudirse los nervios de encima. Antes que Yahaba pueda enfadarse con él, Kentarou le coloca una mano sobre la rodilla—. De todas formas, venía a decirte que vayamos al cine.

Yahaba alza las cejas, mirándolo con una expresión desencajada que le resulta graciosa, así que tiene que apretar mucho los labios antes de que alguna carcajada suya desinfle la conversación. Kentarou se acomoda, estirando las piernas y reclinando la espalda contra la pared, sin dejar de mirar a Yahaba, quien de pronto se frota las manos, una y otra vez, de manera compulsiva. Kentarou sonríe, sabiendo que, al igual que él, está haciendo un esfuerzo por espantar los nervios.

El cosquilleo de ansiedad frente a lo desconocido no es nuevo, pero Kentarou cree que está aprendiendo a lidiar con ello. Es un compañero fiel, que siempre se apodera de él cuando Yahaba está cerca.

—Sí que suena como una cita… —Yahaba baja la mirada, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla—. ¿Te estás proponiendo sorprenderme todo el tiempo? Porque déjame decirte que lo consigues. No sé cómo, pero lo consigues.

Kentarou parpadea varias veces, sopesando aquel comentario que no sabe si tomar como un reclamo. El tono de Yahaba se diluye en medio de las voces que entran y salen del gimnasio y del timbre del teléfono que suena en la recepción de tanto en tanto.

—Si quieres que deje de hacerlo, siempre puedo…

—No es eso, idiota… —Yahaba habla muy rápido, con las mejillas encendidas y por un momento le recuerda al adolescente que lo sacaba de quicio. Al chico que no sabía cómo llenar los zapatos de Oikawa como armador y capitán. Al Yahaba que le robaba el aliento, todos los días, y que aparecía en sus sueños constantemente—. No dije que sorprenderme fuera malo.

Kentarou relaja los hombros cuando lo escucha, abandonando la idea de que está pisando un terreno minado. El silencio que se instaura entre los dos está aderezado por el resto de los sonidos del gimnasio. Kentarou tiene la impresión de que Yahaba está a punto de decirle algo, como si las palabras estuvieran flotando en su garganta pero que él fuera incapaz de materializarlas. De pronto, como si hubiera recibido un soplo de sabiduría, Kentarou está seguro que sabe lo que está pasando por la mente de Yahaba.

Cuando toma su mano, Kentarou no está temblando. Es un apretón firme, un reemplazo de todas las frases que no consigue aterrizar en su garganta. Los dedos de Yahaba se cierran alrededor de su piel, enviándole una calidez que le transmite toda la valentía que necesita. Kentarou siente el impulso de besarlo otra vez, pero se contiene, porque se siente en la obligación de decir algo. Yahaba merece algo más que un beso que puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras.

Lo que necesita es ser más directo y concreto, decirle adiós por completo al Kentarou adolescente que salía huyendo cuando se sentía arrinconado.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado, Yahaba.

La frase no es una promesa, es una aseveración. Kentarou está seguro que pocas veces ha hablado con tanta firmeza sobre algo que no sea voleibol. Por Yahaba está dispuesto a intentarlo, ya probó intentando deshacerse de su presencia y el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, así que la nueva estrategia será dejarse llevar. Sus dedos entrelazados contra los de Yahaba son como un canto de sirena, un roce que le reafirma que todo va a estar bien.

Cuando Yahaba sonríe, Kentarou está seguro que el pecho le explotará de un momento a otro.

—Pues pensé que íbamos al cine. —Responde, con las cejas enarcadas, como invitándolo a llevarle la contraria.

Kentarou se ríe, tirando de él con fuerza para que se ponga de pie. Yahaba también se está riendo mientras se echa de nuevo al hombro la bolsa deportiva. 

—Como lleguemos tarde a la película será tu culpa, Yahaba.

+++

El estadio retumba en los oídos de Kentarou, causándole excitación en cada poro del cuerpo. La emoción se apodera de él desde afuera hacia adentro, pues las venas le vibran por cada cántico que escucha. Termina de colocarse las zapatillas y mueve los pies, una y otra vez, despertando los músculos para los minutos de partido que le esperan por delante. Los murmullos de sus compañeros son pausados pero cargados de una energía incontenible, avanzan en formación hacia la cancha. A su lado, Tsukishima se quita los audífonos y los guarda en su bolsa deportiva. Cada vez que su compañero deja de escuchar música, es como si volviera de pronto al mundo de los vivos, todos en el equipo saben que mientras Tsukishima tiene los audífonos puestos, no está disponible para nadie.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Vas a ser el último en formarte!

_Casi_ todos, porque a Koganegawa nada lo detiene.

Kentarou recuerda exactamente la primera vez que lo vio, el segundo día de entrenamiento con el equipo. Koganegawa se acercó a él, con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que se le iban a caer los dientes de la boca en cualquier momento, y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Mientras le daba la bienvenida con un montón de frases rápidas, una tras otra, no dejó de sacudir su mano con firmeza, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Kentarou estuvo preocupado todo el tiempo de que el entusiasmo de Koganegawa le dislocara la muñeca. En ese entonces, estaba convencido de que, como era la novedad, Koganegawa revolotearía a su alrededor unos cuantos días y después se olvidaría de él.

Meses después, Kentarou ya está resignado al entusiasmo inagotable de su compañero. Sigue convencido que alguna vez se le van a caer los dientes por sonreír tanto. Al menos, el trato con Tsukishima es mucho más llevadero. Cuando se lo comentó a Yahaba, que uno de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo era nada menos que uno de los bloqueadores de Karasuno, a éste también le pareció muy irónico.

La vida, había dicho Yahaba al conocer la noticia, nos lleva por caminos muy extraños.

—Oye, Kyoutani, ¿ese no es tu novio? —Kentarou está dando un par de saltos de calentamiento cuando aquella pregunta casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Trastabilla y flexiona las rodillas para sostener mejor el peso de su propio cuerpo. Cuando se gira hacia Koganegawa, éste señala hacia las gradas con el dedo índice con la insistencia de un niño—. ¿Verdad que sí es tu novio? Tsukki dice que no es la misma persona, pero yo soy bueno recordando rostros.

Kentarou parpadea varias veces, pero no puede fijarse en las gradas porque está demasiado preocupado pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Koganegawa utilizó la palabra “novio” no una, sino dos veces.

Novio. Una palabra que le provoca arcadas por todas las implicaciones que tiene. Lleva frecuentando a Yahaba otra vez desde hace unas cuantas semanas, todo muy casual y libre de ataduras, en el que hasta ahora no han hablado de etiquetas. Kentarou sabe que es ridículo, que son adultos y que el compromiso que tienen de estar juntos no va a desvanecerse o volverse más serio sólo porque un tercero use un calificativo para referirse a ellos. Sabe todo eso, porque después de cuatro meses separado de Yahaba, consiguió algo de raciocinio. Pero, de todas formas, siente un cosquilleo incómodo en el pecho cuando recuerda la pregunta de Koganegawa.

—¿Kyoutani? ¿Me estás escuchando? —insiste Koganegawa, esta vez tomándolo del brazo y agitándolo con fuerza. Kentarou se siente mareado de pronto, mientras mira hacia su amigo con una mueca en los labios, dispuesto a sacarlo de su error.

—Yahaba debería estar trabajando en este momento. Además, él y yo no somos… —pero entonces sí mira hacia las gradas y se queda sin aliento. Koganegawa tiene razón, porque allí en la cuarta fila, puede distinguir a Yahaba. Lleva puesta una chaqueta verde, esa que a Kentarou le recuerda el uniforme de Seijoh. Kentarou siente la boca seca cuando nota que Yahaba agita la mano alzada, saludándolo. Kentarou se siente estúpido de pronto y le toma un par de segundos reaccionar para devolver el saludo—. Sí que es Yahaba…

A su lado, Koganegawa saluda también, agitando ambos brazos y dando un par de saltos, como si no midiera casi dos metros y tuviera que hacerse notar. Kentarou sigue inmóvil, con el brazo suspendido en el aire, incapaz de asimilar que Yahaba está allí. Está seguro de que hoy no es su día libre, así que la única explicación lógica es que haya pedido permiso en el trabajo para venir a ver el partido. Siente un remolino en el pecho, que nace como una brizna y poco a poco va convirtiéndose en un tornado que le remueve los cimientos.

A Kentarou se le aflojan las rodillas cuando percibe la sonrisa que Yahaba le dedica. Nítida y espléndida, como una promesa silenciosa.

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que era él! Eso te enseñará a no dudar tanto de mí… —comenta Koganegawa, dándole un codazo mientras están formándose para recibir a los jugadores del equipo visitante.

—Pensé que… pensé que estaría trabajando. No me dijo que iba a venir.

—¡Quizás quería sorprenderte!

—¿Recuerdan que tenemos un partido que jugar? —Tsukishima está junto a Koganegawa, en la típica actitud desprendida que tiene siempre. Kentarou no alcanza a responderle porque todos se inclinan al mismo tiempo para saludar a sus rivales. Esto le da oportunidad a Koganegawa para romper filas, colocándose justo delante de Tsukishima y señalarlo con el dedo de manera acusadora. La presencia de Koganegawa luce ligeramente intimidante desde donde está y tiene que serlo, porque Tsukishima retrocede un par de pasos, buscando alejarse de él.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos! Además, me aseguraré de hacerle a Kyoutani los mejores pases, el día de hoy vino su novio a verlo jugar y tiene que lucirse… —lo peor de todo, lo más humillante de todo, es que Tsukishima ni siquiera intenta contradecir a Koganegawa cuando éste anuncia así tal cual que Yahaba, su novio, está en las gradas.

—Cualquier motivación es buena para ganar… —concluye Tsukishima, mientras se acomoda los lentes.

Koganegawa aplaude, mientras los empuja a los dos hacia su lado de la cancha. Kentarou se deja arrastrar, pero no puede contener el impulso de mirar a Yahaba una vez más. Su silueta en la grada es cada vez más borrosa, pero la certeza de su presencia es suficiente para hincharle el pecho de nuevo. Koganegawa tiene toda la razón, su novio vino a verlo jugar y él tiene que impresionarlo. Tsukishima también tiene razón, nunca ha tenido mejor motivación para ganar.

Koganegawa cumple su promesa y le dirige los mejores pasos de todo el partido. Con cada salto, con cada remate, Kentarou tiene a Yahaba en mente. Cada punto lo celebra no sólo por el equipo, sino porque, en las gradas, sabe que Yahaba está aplaudiendo por él. Kentarou celebra, extasiado, cuando termina el partido y se hacen con la victoria.

Kentarou no se queda a celebrar con los demás, ni siquiera termina de cambiarse, pues se echa la chaqueta encima del uniforme sudado. Cuando toma su mochila y echa a correr, piensa que Yahaba seguro va a reprocharle aquel estado antihigiénico, pero eso no lo detiene. Trota fuera de los vestidores, en dirección a las gradas, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Se encuentra con Yahaba a medio camino, tiene los labios entrecerrados y le brillan los ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Kentarou sabe que quiere decirle un montón de cosas, pero todas se le olvidan cuando lo tiene tan cerca. Cuando se acerca hacia él, lo toma con firmeza de la cintura para darle un beso. Es un gesto cálido y lento, que lo estremece hasta los cimientos. La lengua de Yahaba le raspa el paladar, arrancándole un gemido ahogado, cargado de placer. Kentarou lo aprisiona con fuerza, elevándolo unos centímetros del piso. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, confirma que las gradas están vaciándose y quedan unos pocos curiosos que se detienen a ver el espectáculo.

—Estás sucio.

Yahaba tiene una mueca incómoda en los labios que le arranca una carcajada. Kentarou vuelve a besarlo, esta vez en ambas mejillas, abrazándolo con fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

—¿Ya te olvidaste cómo es esto? —le reclama, acariciándole la espalda con ambas manos.

—¡Yo siempre me bañaba después de los partidos! No sé si lo olvidaste… —Yahaba chasquea la lengua, acariciándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Le sonríe, con los ojos brillantes y cargados de orgullo—. Jugaste maravilloso.

Kentarou tiene claro que los cumplidos nunca suenan tan bien como de labios de Yahaba. Cuatro meses después, lo tiene más claro que nunca. Cuando le toma de la mano, tiene claro lo que quiere decir.

—Vamos a celebrar.

Yahaba, por supuesto, le responde con una sonrisa. Kentarou tira de él, conduciéndolo con suavidad hasta el final de las gradas. Ambos se pierden entre la multitud, mientras que el corazón de Kentarou repica con fuerza, una y otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no hago las reglas: kyouhaba canon, están juntitos en Sendai. Lo dijo la ciencia y Furudate. Como siempre, cualquier comentario/kudo es más que bienvenido. Puedes encontrarme en twitter como @mysteryspot, por si quieres seguir llorando sobre el manga de Haikyuu conmigo.


End file.
